El incidente
by Mary Devon Alexander
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando kurt y blaine quieren tener algo de intimidad, pero olvidan cerrar la puerta con seguro? descubranlo aqui, rated M por sexo explicito


******"Un agradecimiento especial para mi amiga lynn por ayudarme a crear esta historia"**

**El incidente.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt y Blaine habían perdido su virginidad después del estreno de West Side Story y durante varias noches lo habían repetido en las casas de ambos, alternadamente y nunca se preocuparon por cerrar la puerta con llave ya que los señores Anderson nunca estaban y Burt estaba muy ocupado con su campaña.

Una tarde después de sus respectivas clases, ambos se dirigieron a casa de Kurt y entre charla y charla, sin darse cuenta comenzaron otra sesión de besos que empezaron siendo inocentes y tiernos pero entonces se volvieron más intensos, ya en la habitación de Kurt, Blaine comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su novio y viceversa. Se siguieron besando, ahora ambos estaban sólo con ropa interior.

"Házmelo"-le susurra Kurt a Blaine

A Blaine le encanta la voz de Kurt excitado y toma uno de los condones que hay en el buró de Kurt, que se estaban acabando por cierto. Blaine se pone el condón y lentamente entra en Kurt quien gime de dolor al principio y luego de placer.

"Oh, sí, más, Blaine, más."- gimio Kurt

"Kurt, oh dios"- Blaine aumentaba el ritmo cada vez que escucha los gemidos descontrolados de su novio.

Burt llegó de pronto para recoger algunas cosas que había olvidado y escuchó como Kurt gritaba de una manera muy rara, así que subió al cuarto de su hijo para ver que sucedía.

Kurt besó a Blaine ahogando sus gemidos descontrolados, Blaine abandono la boca del castaño para besar y lamer su cuello.

"Oh, Kurt, dime por favor, que ya pronto te vas a venir."-Blaine estaba al borde del orgasmo.

"Sí, Blaine, ya casi."- Kurt también estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo.

Entonces la puerta se abre de pronto y Burt ve con gran sorpresa la escena, Kurt en la cama desnudo, con Blaine encima de él , mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo, ambos estaban cubiertos solo hasta la cintura con una sábana blanca

Kurt abrió los ojos justo cuando sintió que la puerta se abría. Empujó a Blaine, quien solo quedo a un lado de la cama, con la respiración agitada.

¡PAPÁ!- gritó Kurt, sólo atino a cubrirse con la sabana.

Se… señor Hummel, eh yo, yo- Blaine y Kurt solo se miraron, mientras tanto Burt solo se tapó los ojos.

Dios, lo siento, no quise... rayos. De acuerdo, creo que mejor dejo que... los veo en la sala necesitamos hablar de esto- Burt cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala

"Estoy muerto."- dijo Blaine

"Yo también"-dijo kurt

Después de vestirse, bajaron a la sala, Burt estaba sentado y los miro seriamente como si en ese momento les echara por primera vez la "charla".

Burt les pide que se sienten. El padre abre un poco la boca para hablar pero es interrumpido por los dos chicos que empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo

Lo único que pudo comprender fue que su hijo decía: "Lo siento, nunca pensamos que ibas a llegar temprano. No volverá a pasar. No lo mates." Y a Blaine que decía: "De verdad, lo lamento. Es que una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno... le juro que siempre he usado protección. Siempre cuido de él."

"La verdad no entendí nada de lo que dijeron excepto de usar protección. Pero quiero que sepan que si van a hacer "eso", me avisen y también avisen a los padres de Blaine. Todavía son jóvenes y mientras vivan con nosotros tendrán que seguir nuestras reglas. ¿De acuerdo?- Burt los miró a ambos.

Ambos sólo asintieron.

Bueno en fin, yo solo regresé por algunas cosas que olvidé, ya me voy- dijo Burt, en ese momento dejó a los chicos en la sala, aún mirando el piso.

Ambos comienzan a reírse, todavía apenados de lo ocurrido

"¿Quieres terminar?"-dijo coqueto Blaine

"No. Después de ver la cara de mi papá creo que no podré hacerlo otra vez. Al menos por el resto de la semana" – dijo Kurt todavía rojo de la vergüenza

¿Tengo que esperar entonces ?- pregunta Blaine

"Sí, y para la próxima nos aseguramos de cerrar con seguro."

La moraleja de todo eso:

"Si piensas intimar con tu novio o novia, asegúrate cerrar la puerta o te pueden aventar fuera de la cama."

"Ah... y también usen protección XD"

**"Todos somos invisibles si asi lo queremos, Tu eres el que le da a la sociedad el poder de verte" **

**-Mary Alexander- 1998-2013**


End file.
